Ease Me
by xCaellachx
Summary: Sam has had a hard day and Sebastian knows just what it takes to calm and ease his boyfriend. Sambastian. One Shot. From "Stuck in Reverse" world.


Title: Ease Me

Rating: M

Pairing: Sam Evans, Sebastian Smythe

World: This pairing is from the "Stuck in Reverse" world

Words: 3,769

**Ease Me**

Sebastian was working at his computer when he heard Sam open the door and walk in.

"Hey baby," he called, keeping his eyes on the screen. He was emailing the private detective that he and Kurt were using to keep track of that scumbag Karofsky.

"Hi," Sam replied, his tone short.

Sebastian heard Sam slam down his bag and knew it had been another bad day. Being the manager of the best gym in Manhattan kept him busy and surrounded by demanding people. He not only had to deal with the stress of being a manager but he was also a trainer for some very important people in New York. Some he couldn't even name, had even signed Non Disclosure Agreements, but Seb knew there were some celebrities, politicians, even singers that came and asked for his training services. Dealing with the employees kept him constantly stressed. Sebastian had asked him many times if this was really what he wanted to do and Sam would answer that other than stripping, this was all he could do. He was too stupid to do anything else. And not matter how hard he tried, Sebastian couldn't beat that notion out of him. Literally.

"I'm gonna hit the shower," Sam said from the other room.

"Alright. Come see me when you get out," Sebastian said casually.

"Yeah," Sam muttered.

Sebastian knew it was that kind of day. When he and Sam had agreed to slowly change their relationship from merely boyfriends to Dominant and submissive, Sam had admitted to needing something to shake him from his stress. Once he was completely caught up in the day he'd had, there was no getting him out. He would be grumpy and irritable to everyone and anyone around him, including Sebastian. They had done a ton of research and decided to implement some physical punishments and spanking as well as adding things to their sex life. The first time Sam had come home pissed off and ready to blow, Sebastian had taken control, got Sam's attention and finally asked what he needed. Sam had admitted to needing something physical to take his mind off it. That was the first time Sebastian had spanked him.

Sebastian had been so terrified that he would hurt Sam and push him to leave, but he was shocked when he saw the result of the spanking. Sam was calm, able to talk about what had happened that day, and had lain, relaxed, in Sebastian's lap for a couple hours, perfectly content. From that day on, that's how they'd handled it. Sebastian knew it was one of those days.

He walked to their bedroom and into the bathroom where Sam was still showering. "I want you on your knees by the chair in five minutes," he commanded Sam.

He heard a heavy sigh. "Yes, Sir," Sam finally responded.

Seb wondered why Sam seemed surprised each time this happened but he figured it was because Sam got stuck in his own little world and there was no breaking through until he was spanked. He went back out to his computer and worked there for ten minutes, giving Sam time to cool down.

Returning to his bedroom, he saw Sam there, kneeling nude with his thighs spread, his hands behind his back, head down. Sebastian went and sat in the armless chair that sat in the bedroom and was only used for this kind of situation.

"Come on up," he said softly.

Sam stood gracefully and folded his long body across Sebastian's lap, his ass sticking up in the air.

"How many? You sounded pretty irate, so I'm thinking twenty," Sebastian said sympathetically, rubbing his rear, knowing the average it took to get Sam to break through his anger and irritation.

"Twenty five, please, Sir," Sam gritted out.

Sebastian didn't warn him, just started raining swats down on his round ass. Every time he did this he had to wrestle with his own desire. Sam had the most delicious ass and instead of spanking it, he'd rather be kissing it and nibbling on it.

When he got into the teens with the swats, he began sweeping his other hand up and down Sam's back, soothing him.

"You're home, Sam. This is your place to relax, to let everything go, to leave work at work, to spend time with me. I love you and I hate that you get so stressed and I'm doing this because I want you to be able to enjoy the rest of the evening. I had a wonderful scene planned that I was hoping to share, I hope you can calm down enough to join me. I love you so much and I'm so proud of you for knowing what you need. My gorgeous blond boy. You are my life," he said and swatted him for the last time. Sam's ass was glowing red, fingerprints all over his cheeks, but never once did he cry out.

Sebastian helped him sit up and turn so he was sitting on Sebastian's lap with his rear hanging off his legs so there wasn't any pain.

Sam was quiet, contemplative. Sebastian could tell he was more relaxed than he was before, his limbs were loose and his head was tucked comfortably under Sebastian's chin.

"Thank you, Sir," he whispered.

"You are welcome, my love. Do you want to talk about it?"

With that, Sam calmly unloaded his day from the stresses of an employee who was found stealing to one of his clients demanding he make her butt smaller in a week or she wouldn't be ready for a photo shoot. All in all, Sebastian could definitely understand being irritable from the day.

It was while they were cleaning up from dinner later that Sam brought up what Sebastian had said during the spanking.

"Bastian, what kind of scene were you thinking of tonight?" he asked demurely, closing the dishwasher.

"Oh, so you did hear me," Sebastian grinned.

"Maybe. Depends on what you had in mind," Sam returned with a wink.

"I'll show you if you can be naked and on the bed spread-eagle in ten minutes. Get the ties out and leave them on the end of the bed. I'm going to shower. You can finish up in here and make your choice of where you want to be," Sebastian told him, his expression serious but his eyes were twinkling.

"Yes, Sirrrr," Sam said, drawing the words out provocatively, running a finger down Sebastian's chest to the waist of his jeans.

Sebastian closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Opening his eyes, he looked at Sam tenderly. Pulling him into his arms, he hugged him tightly for a moment.

"What is it, Bastian?" Sam asked, confused. This was not regular Sebastian behavior.

Sebastian took another shuddering breath. "I'm just so damn in love with you. I never thought I would be one for a long-term relationship and then you came along, putting Justin Taylor to shame with your golden hair and sexy body. You're imaginative and exciting and so damn much fun to be around. Every touch was like electric passion," Sebastian said, his eyes sparkling with tears. "I couldn't wait for the next time you'd touch me. Holding my hand, patting my shoulder; hell, a high five would make my body tingle! And here we are, years later – years! – and still, your touch is like electric passion. Lightening that shudders through my entire body, making me want you but also reminding me of just how lucky I am that you chose me. I'm the one who gets your touches. I know I don't deserve it, but Sammy, thank you. Thank you for loving me," Sebastian finished, tears streaking down his cheeks.

Sam jerked him closer and wept against Sebastian's shoulder. "That, that was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard," he whispered. "I am the blessed one, Bastian. You are so good to me, such a loving man. You love me so well, even through your sarcasm and cynicism, I can tell that you love me. Thank you, Bastian. I love you so damn much too."

The men stood there for a few minutes, rocking gently back and forth, lightly running hands down backs and arms. As their emotions came back under control, the touching became firmer, more exploratory. When Sam rounded his hand on Sebastian's ass, he let out a moan. "I love your ass, Bastian."

"And my ass loves you, Sam," Sebastian chuckled. "Now comes the question of the night. Make love or have our scene? It's up to you, I'm good with both. Or hell, we could do both if you're up to it," he said, leaning back, rubbing Sam's face with the back of his hand.

"Scene first. Make love if we have anything left in us," Sam decided.

"Sounds good. Ten minutes," Sebastian said, smacking Sam's ass and walking out of the room, heading to the shower.

"Ow," Sam grumbled, rubbing his rear. But he wasn't really upset, he loved how a simple spanking eased the built up tension in him so he didn't blow. He knew from past experience that if he didn't have some kind of outlet like this, he could go ballistic. There was no telling how he would – violence, self-harm, who knew. All he did now was let Sebastian work his magic and he felt better. He loved having Sebastian there to guide him and know him better than he knew himself.

Putting the placemats away, he walked into the bedroom and stripped his loose pants and tank top off. He folded them up and put them in the hamper. Sebastian liked the house clean and had helped Sam become neater and more organized. He'd spent many a time in the corner, in his sub position, and many other punishments before it all started coming natural to him. He appreciated Sebastian doing that. It had helped in his job in a huge manner. Having a training room with nasty, sweaty towels around it did not impress his celebrity clients. Now he made sure he scheduled himself ten minutes between clients to clean up.

Reaching in Sebastian's closet, he took out the four Dalton ties that Sebastian had kept from his private school years ago. He laid them out one by one on the end of the bed. He then reached in the bedside drawer and pulled the lube out and put it on the small table. He and Sebastian had decided years ago to stop using condoms. They were tested every six months and had always remained healthy.

Finally, he heard the shower turn off and quickly crawled up on the bed. Spreading out, he made his limbs as straight as they could be. Sebastian loved the way he looked splayed out like this. Seeing the desire in Sebastian's eyes each time he lay like this boosted his self esteem and made him even more eager to please him.

Now, with the beginning of a scene, Sebastian was Master. Sebastian had three names in their home. Sebastian for day-to-day use. Sir for punishments. Master for the bedroom scenes. Sam loved calling him Master. There was a change in him when Sam used that name. Sebastian stood straighter, his features seeming almost more sharp and defined, his eyes stern and hardened. It was damn sexy.

The door opened and Sam quickly pushed himself into the proper mindset and tried to control his now pounding heart.

"Oh my beautiful boy," Sebastian breathed, walking over, completely nude.

Sam took in a shuddering breath at the sight. Sebastian's cock was already half hard and he looked like a god, perfect in all the lines of his body.

"You always do so well with being ready for our scenes. Look at that, even your pretty cock is ready. But you better control that, it's going to be a while before I let you come," Sebastian warned.

"Yes, Master," Sam replied, immediately trying to calm his body down.

Sebastian grabbed the first tie and went over and tied it to his right wrist and then to the bed post. He secured his other hand before moving to his feet.

"Feet together," Sebastian demanded.

Immediately Sam's feet were together. Sebastian grabbed them and pulled hard until Sam's arms were stretched to the limit. He then secured his ankles to the other posts and Sam was unable to move.

"Safewords?" Sebastian asked as he did every time they did a scene, whether he might need them or not.

"Yellow and Red, Master," Sam replied.

"Very good," Sebastian said, going over to the trunk that sat between two chairs in front of the large picture window. Opening it, he lifted the false bottom to reveal a bevy of toys and other items they liked to use during their scenes. Grabbing a couple of items, he walked back over to Sam.

First, he took a fluorescent orange handkerchief and placed it in Sam's right hand. "Head up and mouth open," he said.

Sam did as he was told. Sebastian fit an eye mask over his face before placing a small red ball gag in Sam's mouth and snapping it into place behind his head. He gently pushed Sam's head back down before he placed heavy, noise blocking ear phones on him. He stood there with him for a moment, rubbing his chest, neck, and face gently to comfort him as Sam adjusted to losing two of his senses and the ability to talk. He then tapped his chest twice with his finger. Sam nodded and Sebastian went back to the trunk. They'd worked out the taps to make sure Sam was alright when he was in a situation like this. If he needed to safeword when he couldn't talk he simply dropped the handkerchief and Sebastian would immediately stop whatever he was doing and undo Sam's restraints.

Sam loved having his senses blocked off. It was so peaceful and yet suspenseful because he didn't know what was coming next. He loved the stretch of his muscles being pulled in all directions, the peace of the dark and lack of sound. It was hypnotic.

Sebastian dug around in the trunk and came back, crawling up on the bed and kneeling between Sam's thighs. He loved seeing his sub like this. It was the ultimate picture of trust. Sam trusted him so implicitly that he allowed Sebastian to take away his freedom and his senses. It humbled him and made him want to bring even more pleasure to his subs body.

First he used Sam's favorite. A long peacock feather. Starting at Sam's feet, Sebastian swirled and twirled the soft feather along his foot, ankle, knee and thigh before moving to his other foot and starting again. Leaning over Sam, he reached out to do the same to his hands and arms and chest. A contented sound came out of Sam. Making a split decision, he smacked Sam on the hip and received a nod in return. The smack was to indicate that Sam was not to allow any sounds out of him. The nod was Sam saying he understood.

Sam knew from the smack and the indication for silence that whatever Sebastian had planned was going to be intense indeed. He then felt the soft tendrils of the feather circling around his body again and again. It was so soothing, he wanted to moan and curl up into the sensations. Finally the feather stopped and he regretted its loss, wishing it could go on forever. He was completely adjusted to the loss of his major senses and his skin was now over-sensitive to make up for it. Small touches were more intense, harsh touches were more painful. And he loved every bit of it.

He smelled something and couldn't quite place what it was before he felt the feather again. Humming in his mind, he relaxed even more into his bonds. Suddenly there was a tiny pinprick of pain on his ankle. But the feather was still moving, so he paid it no attention. Then another on his thigh and he felt his muscle twitch with the sharp pain. The feather continued to move, comforting his flesh, even over the places where he'd felt the pain. Then it hit him as another hot splash of pain erupted on his stomach. Candle wax. Sebastian was dripping it on him while using the feather on him. He'd always adored candle wax and now that he knew what was going on, he let himself relax and enjoy the sharp jolts of pain when they would hit sporadically across his body. He knew his cock was hard as a rock and probably leaking everywhere as Sebastian soothed and burned his body. The alternating sensations made him feel like he was swirling, taking him into another world. Moving his hips as much as he could only earned him a swat, but he was going crazy already. He needed friction and more of the feather and candle so he could come.

Then everything stopped. There was no more feather, no more dripping wax. What was going to happen next? He gasped as much as he could through the gag as he felt Sebastian's tongue started at one ankle and started trailing up his leg. That hot, wet tongue licked, nibbled and sucked all the way up to his thigh. Sam wished and hoped that the wondrous tongue would touch his aching cock. He knew it was too much to ask for. Sebastian's tongue slid along the side of his cock but then disappeared to appear on his opposite ankle. The almost torture was repeated with his arms as well. Licking every inch of skin, suckling his nipples, nipping at his throat and collar bones, nibbling a hickey into his hip. But never where he needed it. His dark world was an eddy of sensations, just this side of too much. His mind was crying out, begging for Sebastian to fuck him, to ease this desperate need inside of him.

Sebastian's mouth left him and he was left bereft. His body was tingling and burning. He felt Sebastian straddle him and begin kissing him again. Sebastian knew Sam's nipples were super sensitive normally and now were like live fuses. He was scraping his nails over his nipples when suddenly Sam's cock was engulfed in the most incredible tight heat, so intense he couldn't help the screech that escaped the gag. He got a smack on the hip and tried to keep it inside. Sebastian was riding him. It was almost unheard of between them. Sam had to concentrate to keep quiet and it became difficult as Sebastian started rocking on him, undulating his hips against Sam's body. He couldn't even bite his lip. At least he knew Sebastian shared his desperation at least a little because his rocking and plunging up and down never slowed down. He felt two hands squeeze his hips. He knew that signal. That meant no coming. Not yet. It was the single finger tap that he was waiting for. The signal to come. Right now, though, it was beyond difficult, physically, to enjoy the delirious joy of his lover's body riding his and yet not be able to let his body do what it needed and wanted to do.

Suddenly Sebastian just started bouncing up and down on his desperate cock, the heat and tightness of his ass giving him such delicious friction he wanted to scream. Sam was doing everything he possibly could not to come, tears of determination squeezing out of his eyes behind the mask. Just as his orgasm started to build up beyond his control, he felt throbbing around his cock and hot streaks of liquid decorate his stomach and chest. Sebastian came all over him and it caused Sam to gasp as his cock was squeezed and milked by Sebastian's body.

A single finger tapped him on the chest and he screamed out against the gag as he let his body go, his balls tightening and come shooting out of him into Sebastian's hot ass. His entire body seized as he filled Sebastian so full it came leaking back onto his cock and balls. Though he couldn't see, fireworks still seemed to go off behind his eyes. A loud hum filled his ears as he continued to come. Finally, his body stopped throbbing and he collapsed as much as his restraints allowed him, gasping through the gag.

Sebastian pulled off his body, letting his softened cock smack against his stomach.

He was swirling in a world of his own, his body sated and his mind at peace. Almost at a distance he felt Sebastian clean him up and his legs being released from the ties. Each ankle was massaged to get feeling flowing through them, then moved to the center of the bed. He then felt his arms released and each wrist and then shoulder was massaged and eased from their restraints. His arms were brought in close next to his body.

Finally, Sebastian crawled onto the bed and slowly removed the head phones, then the gag and lastly the blindfold. Sebastian lovingly cleaned up his mouth as the gag tended to make him drool. Laying down next to him, Sebastian pulled him into his arms, drawing a blanket up and over them.

For Sam, the world was still far away, his mind floating. He enjoyed the sensation, able to meditate, in a way, on how much Sebastian loved him.

Sometime later, Sam opened his eyes and met the sparkling green eyes of his lover.

"Master," he croaked quietly.

"Drink, baby," Sebastian whispered, holding a cup with a straw next to him so he could ease his mouth and throat. "You were so amazing," Sebastian told him. "I am in awe of you."

"Thank you, Master," Sam said when he'd drained the cup.

"Bastian," Sebastian corrected.

"I love you, Bastian," Sam said, snuggling into him, feeling safe and warm, perfectly at peace with the world. "Thank you. Today was such a shitty day and now it's the best ever."

"I love you, too, baby," Sebastian replied, feeling complete. "Now I know what I have to outdo next time."

"Indeed," Sam said, his eyes getting heavy.

"Did you still want to make love?" Sebastian asked.

"We already did," Sam whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

Sebastian smiled as he snuggled Sam closer to him and fell asleep.

THE END


End file.
